Harry Potter and the Strip Dancing Llamas
by VampireBat
Summary: Just a bit of randomness,written by four bored girls in Biology. Chapter 3- Joel, a phonicalabiniamonstronitac, and lots of censors!
1. The first installment!

Harry Potter and the Strip Dancing Llamas  
  
VB:Hey all.I'm back with another fic,with my three compadres.Together,we are the Marauders,and I am Moony.  
  
Sara-I'm Prongs.--  
  
Gina-I'm Padfoot!  
  
Courtney-Uh...what are we doing?  
  
VB:Erm...okay then.Just a note-The first chapter,I believe,is Wormtail- free.Courtney didn't start writing some until a bit after.We started this in Biology class,just passing around a notebook.Hope you like it!  
  
Marauders:PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
XxXxXx  
  
It was a dark and stormy night,in a galaxy far,far away;once upon a time-  
  
(Excuse us.The person responsible was promptly beaten over the head with a baseball bat.Thank you.)  
  
Harry Potter,our beloved hero-wait,what am I saying?!The little shit(who can't get laid,I might add)called Harry Potter sighed dramatically in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Being the brave little hero that he was,he HAD to sigh dramatically because if he sighed normally,it wouldn't be dramatic,and nobody would really care.(Not that anybody cares,anyways.)  
  
Too right.  
  
He got up,and as soon as he did,Ron and Hermione ran to stand beside him.Harry was used to this by now,seeing as he DID need groupies,after all.  
  
They randomly stepped out of the common room only to be intercepted by the evil Lotions master,Professor Snap.His day job was being a demented cereal character.  
  
"You three!Come to class,NOW!"He shouted,eyes popping madly.You see,they were skipping class like all of the cool kids do these days.Stupid,stupid cool kids."Yes,Professor Snap!"Hermione yelled gleefully,nearly trampling him in the process of running off to the classroom.It was common knowledge she longed to rub the sensuous lotions they made all over the Professor,so nobody saw anything odd in that.  
  
Ron and Harry/Harry and Ron walked,very glum indeed,behind Professor Snap,who made odd noises when he walked and smelled like lilacs."He was probably "tutoring"Hermione."Ron murmured,catching the scent of flowers coming from Snap.Harry laughed for quite a long time,so people would look at him in the hallway.The plan was working quite well,even though it was rather pathetic.Very pathetic.  
  
Rancid vegetables were promptly thrown at them by petty critics."Hey,hey!"Harry yelled in anger,using Ron as a human shield.Ron looked as if he were having the time of his life.  
  
Once Ron was covered in turnips and smelly rhubarb,they continued to walk to the Lotions Lab,where small animals were held in captivity.Harry handed Ron a tissue to dig the tomato out of his ear."Thank you,old chap."Ron said in an Olde English accent,digging into his ears.  
  
"Just doing my civic duties."Said Harry,puffing out his chest."That doesn't even make coherent sense."Ron said sadly.  
  
"Does anything?"Harry asked sagely."Guess not."Ron muttered.They both sat down next to Hermione,who was gazing at Professor Snap lustily.Snap stared and turned around to hide his now bulging member."Miss-Granger,"He started shakily."Meet-me-after-classes-for-your-detention."Hermione put on a false,horrified face but soon nodded and went back to working on a lotion called Seduction Sense.  
  
Ron giggled and Harry began to sing."Snap and Hermy,sitting in a tree!"They both laughed.Snap spun around,eyes bulging(one eye bigger than the other,of course)and twitching."Would you like to join us after class?!"He asked.Harry and Ron screamed bloody murder and ran like small Cambodian children out of the classroom in tears.Snap cackled."Didn't think so."  
  
After all lessons had ended,all Harry and Ron could see of Hermione was a black blur.When she stopped for a second to wish them good night,the boys could see that all she was wearing was sexy black lingerie,and that she was carrying some of her lotion."Bye!"She shouted,and ran to the Lotions room.  
  
"There goes...a real hero."Said Ron,wiping a solitary tear from his eye.Harry glared."I'M the hero here!"  
  
Back in the dungeons,Hermione was wandering around the classroom,anxious to find Snap."Ah,there you are."Hermione gasped.Snap was standing in the doorway,smirking.She watched as he muttered something,pointing his wand at himself,and the ugly,outer shell of Professor Snap broke and the real,hot one stepped out of the pieces.Hermione(in shock)gasped.  
  
She glided(is that even a word?)towards Snap but tripped because of her 5 inch unnecessary high heels.She got up unsteadily,her nose now flat as a pancake.It soon returned to normal size,thankfully.As soon as she looked up at him,Snap smiled rather evilly and jumped on her.  
  
Hermione and Snap fell to the floor.Unfortunately for us,but luckily for them,they didn't break it.Snap didn't cut down on those Big Macs and supersize fries.So,unfortunately, Hermione's backbone broke in two but nobody noticed because the authors were struck by lightning because of student/teacher relationships.They're really gross.  
  
Or so they say.YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE,NEVE-  
  
THIS FANFICTION HAS BEEN CENSORED FOR THE CHILDREN,YOU NAUGHTY,DIRTY PEOPLE YOU.  
  
So anyways.Back to the Gryffindor common room...  
  
"Ronald,bring me olive loaf,I'm starving." "Fine,Harry."  
  
Harry sat in an overly large armchair,sucking on a blow pop and contemplating his terrible,terrible fate.  
  
"Here-is-your-o-live-lo-af."Ron said,bending down into a 90 degree angle so Harry could take it out of his hands.He sounded odd,like a robot.His bones even squeaked when he moved them.Harry jumped up-he'd know that poorly made robot anywhere.It was his arch foe-Lord Moldywart!  
  
Just then,Ron walked in."Nobody move!"Harry yelled,sweating like a warthog.He took out his wand slowly."Give me the olive loaf and nobody gets hurt!I haven't eaten lunch today-I'm famished!"  
  
Robo-Ron froze,still holding the olive loaf out to Harry."What-is-the-prob- lem-Har-old?"Robo-Ron asked.The real Ron fainted to move the plot along.Harry cautiously took the smelly sandwich from Robo-Ron.He slowly raised it to his chapped lips."NOOOOOOO!"Cried Ron,suddenly revived from the floor.  
  
"I cannot let you eat that olive loaf!It's poison I tell you!I'm sorry,Harry,'twas me,the real Ron who doneth this.I was jealous...Jealous because you always get the last slice of olive loaf!"Just then,Hermione came into the room-a bit woozy-and toppled over to Harry.  
  
"Whazza matta,Harr?"She slurred,and looked at the two Rons."Hiii Ron.Hiii Ron.I think I's goings to beds."She tottered off,giggling,to her dormitory."Well,now that's over..."Said Harry,and he suddenly collapsed to the floor."AHH!MY TIBULA!"he cried,clutching his shoulder.He was quickly rushed to the infirmary by several scantily clad Oompa Loompas.  
  
"Ugh."The real Ron said."Didn't even eat the poisoned olive loaf and he STILL has to make a scene.I wish he would've eaten at least a nibble so his tongue would be poisoned and he would never talk again.Always about the attention."He left the common room,leaving their arch nemesis in the room all alone.  
  
XxXxXx  
  
Several days later...  
  
"...and that's how I defeated Lord Moldywart."said Harry,who was sitting in his usual Hospital Wing bed with a bandage tied around his head,which was a mere accessory compared to the full body cast he was sporting.  
  
The fourty-something people around him all clapped,some girls swooning,others holding up pictures of him to autograph.  
  
"Now,ladies,there's only one of me(Marauders-Thank God...),but plenty enough to go around."Harry began signing the girls' pictures "professionally".Just then,Madam PomPom bustled over,since she never just walks."That's enough,ladies...and gentleman."She was referring to the one boy in the third row,wearing a pink "Harry Rocks My World!"T-shirt.  
  
"Mr.Potter needs his rest."She said with a scowl."That's Mr.Hero to YOU!"said Harry,grinning with practiced skill,as thousands of camera flashes went off.  
  
PomPom rolled her eyes.Luckily,she was impervious to the odd charm of Mr.Potter,and chased the fans out with an enormous magic thermometer.When everyone was gone,Harry ordered Madam PomPom to get his chilled medicine."Honestly,Potter,you are very pushy lately."PomPom said,rolling her eyes."You shall do as I wish...look,I'm having a big problem,a lot of things on my mind.I suspect that Hermione..."  
  
Harry looked away from Madam PomPom quickly,with tears in his eyes.He took a long,shallow breath before saying,"She-she-"He started dramatically,before bursting into tears."She has an addiction!"Harry wailed into his Teletubby pillow,right on the "gay" purple one.  
  
"An addiction to what???"Madam PomPom asked Harry eagerly."AN ADDICTION TO SNAP!I...I...I think she's PREGNANT!!"Harry weeped in a hyperventilation way.Gasp!is all that came out of PomPom's wide open mouth."And she never told me!Even after those steamy nights in the Astronomy Tower!"  
  
A few days later,Madam Pompom let Harry go.He walked to the Gryffindor common room with a box of Gilderoy Lockhart Brand Birth Control Pills,the strawberry flavored kind,for Hermione.Madam PomPom wouldn't let him leave unless he agreed to bring them to her.  
  
When he arrived to the common room,Hermione was sitting in an armchair nearby him and he quickly hid the pills behind his back."Oh,hi Hermione.Just the person I wanted to see."  
  
"Hi Harry!"She smiled at him."Ummm,Hermione..."Harry glanced at her stomach."Shouldn't you be cutting down on those Krispy Kremes,you look like you're gaining wei-"Hermione cut him off."Are you calling me FAT?!"Before Harry could ask Hermione if she was pregnant,she stormed off to her room in tears.  
  
Harry sighed."Women."He murmured as he threw the box down onto a nearby table.Ron plopped down next to Harry,who was busy staring at the box.Ron tried to put two and two together."Harry,"He said gently,"is there something you haven't told me?"  
  
Harry went red."For you!"He said cheerily,pushing them to Ron."Me?Thanks mate,I don't...um...know what to...err...say."Ron was wondering what he was going to do with them.Maybe he'd hand them out to trick-or-treaters on Halloween.  
  
XxXxXx  
  
Many days later,the trio was sitting at the Gryffindor table,where Hermione was rapidly eating disgusting amounts of food.She was eating everything in sight-ham,potatoes,salad,tacos,chicken,Draco Malfoy,etc.  
  
It took everyone a minute to notice she was gnawing madly on his arm,including him.When he realized it,Malfoy quickly ran off to cleanse imself.Hermione just gave an embarrassed smile and said,"What?I was hungry!"Harry went to say something,but Hermione had already ran off to the library.Clearly,he could see she was still upset with him."Women."He muttered again,causing all females to hit him with something.  
  
After Harry was covered with everything(ham,potatoes,salad,tacos,chicken,Draco Malfoy,etc)he decided it was time to look for Hermione and apologize.After all,he needed to talk to her about the baby/being pregnant/Snap(He felt sick at that...how could she get pregnant from him?Ew.)situation.  
  
Harry left with a huge weight on his heart.Now he began to run and sweat.Suddenly,he stopped,quickly making a screeching car noise.Hermione was with Snap and...no,wait!That was not Snap!It was...  
  
XxXxXx  
  
VB:I leave you with a cliffie.  
  
Sara-So please review!  
  
Gina-Yeah,tell us how bad-or good,that's always better-we are!  
  
Courtney-Or tell us how big Gina's nose is!  
  
VB:So,see you for the next chapter of...  
  
Harry Potter and the Strip Dancing Llamas! 


	2. The RANDOM Chapter

Harry Potter And The Strip Dancing Llamas, Chappie 2

VB: I'm sorry it took me so long to type the rest of this up..

Sara, Gina, Courtney:-death glare-

VB:-falls over- Eh heh..' Enjoy the second chappie!

All:AND REVIEW!

XxXxXx

It was..

HARRY!

Harry stared, confused at the sight before him. "Hermione!" He asked, and Hermione and the other Harry froze.

"It's not what it looks like!" Hermione exclaimed. She then pulled off the mask of Harry #2. "Ahh!" The real Harry screamed like a girl. It was Ginny! "Whoops.." Hermione went red and pulled off another mask. This time it was Draco Malfoy!

Hermione pulled this one off in annoyance. After about twenty or so masks, which included the faces of Tom Cruise, Zacharius Smith, and a chinchilla, Snap's face emerged gasping and taking in deep breaths.

"You!" Harry shouted, glaring at Snap. "Yo quiero Taco Bell..yo...quiero...Taco..." gasped Snape, as he keeled over and died. "NOOOOOOO!" Hermione screamed, shattering Harry's glasses.

As Harry repaired his glasses and Hermione practically died from having a seizure over Snap, Ron tumbled into the scene, making strange gargly noises and dancing the Hustle.

"How could you!" Hermione screamed at Harry. "Hermione, I hate -scratch that- LOATHE SNAP! He got you pregnant!" Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, even Ron who was doing the Hustle.

"What are you talking about, Harry! I'm pregnant, it's true, but it's YOUR love-child!"

DUN DUN DUN..

Harry gasped. Hermione sobbed. "I have been since-since-" She wailed. "YOU GOT DRUNK AT THE CHRISTMAS PARTY! I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!"

"Ah, yes.." said Harry, narrowing his eyes. "The Christmas party.."

XX FLASHBACK XX

Random disco music plays-

Everyone was having a grand time. Ron was drinking egg nog, and Snap was doing the Electric Slide with Dumbledorr.

Harry had asked Cho to the party, but she had denied, so he was sitting in the corner, drinking straight up alcohol, crying, and being generally depressed. Everyone else, including the old, dust made Professor Quirrel was having fun,now dancing to the..Macaroni.

Just then a big blurry blob waltzed in..wait a tic! It was Hermione...damn, she looked glorious, even with three heads. He quickly stood up to offer her his seat but was too dizzyb and fell to the floor. "Timber! Ouch!" He yelled in his drunken stupor, now in pain.

He watched as Hermione paused, and although he couldn't see her very well, she stared down at him, then sprang onto him.

(Courtney- No sex scene? Damn, lol.)

The next Morning

Harry awoke in the early morn but was confused. "Where am I?" Harry could not remember anything from the past night. "Oh well." Harry shrugged and went down to the Great Hall. Boy, was he hungry.

He ate everything in sight, including Draco Malfoy and Professor McGonagall's pottery lamp. Just then, Hermione came down the hall.

Hermione was smiling oddly at Harry. She looked a bit nervous and embarrassed. Harry was a bit in the clouds with this situation. He figured she was nervous about tests. "Hey Hermione!" He said, waving slightly. "Oh..uh..hi, er...Harry."

Ron randomly walked into the random scene where everyone was randomly being random because the random authors had left him out of half the story.

After this scene has been randomly rudely interrupted by a random author..(Gina-I'm not pointing any fingers..indicates Sara with elbow) We now continue with Harry and Hermione's awkward scene.

Harry started towards Hermione (for some random reason!) and passionately kissed her. After that, the skipped off into the flowers, where random romantic music was playing RANDOMLY.

"Hermione...this is weird. I've never kissed you before. I suddenly-" Harry started, but Hermione cut him off. "What? Harry, we kissed last night..maybe did a few more randomly things! You don't remember? Listen, we have to talk.." Just then Snap randomly walked in.

"HERMIONE! I thought what we had was SPECIAL!" Snap screamed, clutching his heart and breathing heavily, as he collapsed on the floor. "Nothing to see here, folks.." Dumbledorr said, standing in front of Snap. "We now turn our attentions to..this tap dancing llama!" The crowd cheered as Ron began to tap dance on a table. "I'm NOT a LLAMA!" He screamed, Chicago style.

XX Back to the Present XX

"Ahh..the good ol' days." Ron said smiling, remembering his tapdancing llama scene. "The girls were crazy about me back then!" He said dreamily. "Yeah..sure, Ron...IIIII bet." Harry said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, old chap." Ron winked cheerily, clapping Harry on the back. "You can keep Hermione!" Harry just stared blankly back at him. He was too busy remembering after the tap dancing event, where he belched out Draco Malfoy, who was wildly screaming "HAT! HAT!" for no apparent reason.

(And now..a guest writer! Dun dun duuun..)

Harry ran up to Draco and violently (seeing as he couldn't calmly) beat him with his wand to stop the screaming. "STOP HITTING ME! OW!" screamed Draco. (Hm. Mr. Overenthusiastic. End guest writer, begin Courtney's first paragraph.) Draco merely started randomly screaming about how SEXY Tom Felton was in the third movie, although he doesn't know nor has ever seen Tom Felton.

Ooookay, anywho, after that very confusing scene, Hermione started to cry. "Harry, what are we going to do!" _We?_ Harry thought, but didn't say aloud figuring, no, knowing Hermione would literally kill him if she had heard. "We!" yelled Harry, completely forgetting his last thought. Hermione attacked him, crying hysterically. "WHAT DO WE DO!" She wailed again, clutching his waist. Harry glared at her. "Stop humping my leg, Hermione."

"Sorry, I got a little carried away!" She exclaimed between sobs. "I'm just so scared!" Harry didn't know what to say. This story was now turning into a soap opera. So, he did the only thing he could do. He got onto his broom and rode far, far away.

XxXxXx

VB:Sorry we had to cut off here, I'm getting lazy..I like how short the chappies are, there aren't many pages of the story.

Gina:Not many!

Sara: We took up the entire first section of my handy dandy five section notebook!

Courtney:Yeah!-shakes fist Italian style-

VB:Uh oh..REVIEW BEFORE I AM PUMMELED BY MY FELLOW AUTHORS! -is pounced on-


	3. The Phonicalabiniamonstronitac

Harry Potter And The Strip Dancing Llamas- Chappie 3

VB: Wow, 8 reviews. Let's hope for more this time around, ey, guys?...where's Gina?

Courtney: She's getting Antonio for chapter..uh...what was it? Five?

Sara- Yeah, that one. The guest writer has to come back! Duh!

VB: ' Oh well. REVIEW!

Two Months Later...

Hermione got a letter in the mail from the Ministry, telling her of how Harry had died in a tragic goose accident. Seems he was riding a roller coaster at a random theme park and was hit in the nose, being killed instantly. "Ohemgee!" yelled Hermione when she got word of Harry's horrible accident. "Oh well!" she exclaimed, grabbing Ron by the arm. "Come here, you hunk of...hunk!"

Ron broke down and sobbed for a second, then launched himself onto Hermione. Just then, Harry stumbled into the room. "Harry! You're...alive..." Both Ron and Hermione said, trailing off depressedly. "But..we were going to have...mechanical children!" said Ron. Harry's eyes filled up with tears at he screamed at Hermione, hyperventilating. "I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!" Just them Snap sprang in and couldn't believe his eyes. Ron was on Hermione's leg...tisk tisk.

Snap's eyes widened. "Hermione! I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!" Snap cried, thinking he was bringing up the original line. A random character popped in, named Michael, and yelled at Hermione as well. "I THOUGHT WHAT _WE_ HAD WAS SPECIAL!" Hermione kicked him in the 'wand and two cauldrons', aptly nicknamed by Ron, after he spoke, and Michael dissapeared. "Uh..I thought what we had was special..?" Ron said to noone in particular, so they all kicked him.

"Well, Hermione, it looks like you have to choose your mate." Harry said, praying it wasn't him. He really couldn't be married so soon. I mean, c'mon, he's the hero! Duh!

"This sucks!" said Ron. "Everyone knows Hermione is going to pick Harry because he's the main character! He ALWAYS gets the last piece of olive loaf! Ha! Now I ruined the ending for you!" shouted Ron.

"I choose..Snap!" yelled Hermione. Snap, looking very suprised, ran over to Harry and Ron. "HAH! No more main characters! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Harry rejoiced as Snap and Hermione embraced lovingly and soon went off to Snap's office/bedroom place. Harry and Ron looked dumbfounded. "I can't BELIEVE she picked HIM." said Harry, very egotistically. "I can't BELIEVE it's not BUTTER!" said Ron incredulously.

"Oh my God! I know, right! When I first toasted it I thought it was too good to be true!" said Michael, randomly appearing out of nowhere-literally. "Lunarious!" said Ron. "Zetus lapetus, Ron! Let's run away and get married!" cried Michael.

"Umm, I have an idea!" Ron said sarcastically, beaming. "How about, NO!" Michael began to weep and ran out of sight back into nowhere. "Stellar!" yelled Harry. "Super Nova! Zoom zoom zoom!" These strange noises were coming from Hermione and Snap's room.

Harry and Ron stared in the direction of Snap's bedroom, since they were nowhere near it.

"Hi, I'm Joel!" said a Random person. "So, going ALL THE WAY to L.A.?"

"Actually, no, but Hermione and Snap seem to be." said a rather jealous Harry, because he wasn't the center of attention. "Yeah." said Extra #18.

"ERRK! I CAN'T GET IN!" yelled Snap from the other room, while Hermione was making strange 'mmnh' noises.

The four stared again, Harry raising an eyebrow."What the f-"

"-RIDAY!" Ron cut him off. Joel poked him. "Don't say that, I'm dying for a good f-"

"-RIDAY!" Ron ran into Snap's bedroom, God knows how he got in, and flung the door open to see Hermione and Snap..well...you get the idea. No smut for you dirty people you!

"Adult situations not suitable for children!" Ron shouted, then placed little black bars over everything that isn't normally shown on TV. Including Snap's nose. God knows how many children have been frightened by it. Hermione's eyes filled with tears of sadness and horror. "R-Ron, you've become a-"

DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN...!

"A CENSOR!" she wailed.

"OH MY GOD!" Harry screamed in a high pitched voice. Joel blinked. "Stellar." he said in a dead voice.

"Erm..GOD'S NAME SHOULD NOT BE USED IN VAIN!" yelled Ron, then put a black box over Harry's mouth. Harry tried to say something, but all that came out was a long beeeeeeeeep. Joel ran around the room yelling(in a "sk8er boi" voice.Warning-CHATSPEAK AHEAD!)."He was a sk8er boi! He was a sk8er boi!"

(Note: Chatspeak now over, you can continue reading.)

Hermoine was still crying with censors all over her body. Joel, the only person besides Ron without censors, glanced around for an escape route. "AHA!" Joel took the first chance he got and bolted to the exit, dodging censors in a Matrix move.

The door was closing quickly in a garage door-like-fashion. Joel ran to it, doing a quick Batman roll out the door.

Suddenly Joel's big toe got caught in the crisis and it was chopped off. All that was left of the scene was a toe surrounded by blood in front of the 'garage' door. Hermione finally fainted from fear, shock, and censor. Snap caught her, and glared at Ron in that 'I will set you ablaze right now' look. Ron, doing what anyone else would at the moment, grabbed Harry and ran.

"I think..we're...finally safe.." panted Ron, gasping for breath. Suddenly, a giant phonicalabiniamostronitac thing came out from the closet, conveniently located next to Ron. "Ahhhh!"

"AHH!" screamed Harry also, even though he didn't know what he was scared of because he didn't understand that huge random word. "AHHH!" screamed the phonicalabini-something-or-other. "Ew!" said Ron. "Tic-tac!"

"Is it really that bad?" The monster asked, composing itself to speak in a dignified British accent. Both boys nodded as Ron pulled out his want. "Censorigiganticus!" he shouted, and a black box appeared to cover the monster's entire body. Ron grinned, apparently very proud of himself. "Violence not suited for children." he explained to Harry in a matter-of-fact tone.

Harry stared. "Hey, I'm just trying to keep this story G-rated!" said Ron. "But Ron, this is a PG-13 rated fic." Harry pointed out, pointing at the top of the screen. Ron gasped and put bars on each of the four authors' hands. One of them had three.(-cough-Gina-cough-)

The phonicalabiniamostronitac then ran off into the wilderness, while Ron attempted to fix Joel's toes. "Children, don't try this at home!" yelled Joel. "Thomas James LaMare is here to rescue you!" yelled Tom. "But, the story's almost over. You can go home." replied Ron. Tom started crying.

"It most certainly is NOT!" yelled Harry. "I haven't ended up as a hero yet!"

"Since when are **you** the hero!" yelled Joel, who was conveniently wearing a hero suit with a gold medal.  
Harry gasped. "Oh, the dra-ma!" Tom said, who had conveniently stopped crying enough to pull out a video camera.

"Don't go there, girlfriend!" shouted Harry through tears. "Don't..go there!""Oh, this is priceless," said Tom. "Work it..work-it." It seemed as though Tom was having the time of his life.  
Joel randomly starting doing sit-ups because Tom was yelling work it. "I AM THE HERO IN THIS STORY AND YOU KNOW IT!" yelled Joel, as tears rolled down his face.(Snap was spotting him.)"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" screamed Harry, who was beet red from anger.

"I CHALLENGE YOU-TO A..DANCE-OFF!" shouted Joel dramatically, who was, of course, the best dancer in a town with a funky 'No Dancing' law.  
They all gasped as one, but Tom only did because he seemed to be getting a liiiittle too excited.  
Harry walked over to Tom-noticing his 'excitement'. "Is that a wand in your pocket, Tom, or are you just happy to see me and Joel dance?"

Is Tom aroused? Does he have an excited wand that sticks out? Tune in next week to..HARRY POTTER AND THE STRIPDANCING LLAMAS!

XxXxXx

VB:Well, I think that went rather well.

Courtney-DAAAANCE OOOOOFF!

Sara and Gina-dance around

VB:' Well, updates are going to hopefully become quicker, now that me and Sara have a class together, besides me and Courtney having a few. Oh well, bye!

All: AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

VB:Please! That's how I pay my psychiatrist!


End file.
